


Равный дьяволу

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, Execution, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий: Лайл Диланди всё-таки не убил Али аль-Сашеза. Он выстрелил не в голову, а в руку, и передал Али в руки правосудия. Сегодня - последний день суда, когда должны огласить приговор.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Равный дьяволу

В иное время этот процесс мог длиться десятилетиями, но сейчас, похоже, миру срочно нужно было кого-то наказать. В день, когда огласили приговор, внимание миллионов людей было приковано к трансляции.

Али аль-Сашез упивался вниманием — все хотели знать о нём больше, ему задавали самые разные вопросы, его фото разлетались по интернету, и восторженные фанатки писали ему письма с признаниями в любви. Впрочем, гораздо больше было писем с угрозами и пожеланиями мучительной смерти, — но его всегда кто-то ненавидел и проклинал, ничего нового.

Али прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно умрёт; хотя, конечно, ожидал умереть в бою. Но этот патлатый снайпер из Селестиал Бинг отчего-то не убил его, а ранил, обездвижил и передал в руки правосудия. Али было неприятно это вспоминать — что-то было решительно неправильно в том, что человек, всю семью которого он убил, отчего-то не обрушил на него весь свой гнев, а повёл себя как образцовый гражданин.

Но ему было чем заняться и без размышлений о прошлом. Али охотно отвечал на письма, давал интервью, общался с другими арестантами и вообще отлично проводил время в тюрьме. Да, у него была масса ограничений, он считался особо опасным преступником и так далее, но в даже самой строгой системе можно найти людей, которым легко будет навешать лапшу на уши. Он не нарушал ни одно из тюремных правил, был вежлив и обаятелен, а если кто-то упоминал его грехи — смиренно признавал их, но говорил о высшей цели, которая им двигала.

На других преступников, которые пытались бороться с системой, дрались, качали права и вообще всячески самоутверждались, Али смотрел свысока. Настоящая сила никак не связана с этим мелочным копошением в грязи. Они полные идиоты, если не понимают, как важно уметь играть в хорошего парня.

Его адвокат некоторое время продолжал подавать апелляции, чем откладывал исполнение приговора. Однако Али не ждал, что казнь могут отменить, и не рассчитывал, что сможет сбежать из тюрьмы. Хоть ему и давали послабления благодаря его обаянию, он не видел в деле ни единого существенного изъяна. Ему просто немного ослабили ошейник.

Так что большую часть времени Али посвящал не бесплодным мыслям о побеге или неизбежной смерти, а тому, чтобы оставить о себе как можно больше памяти.

В день, когда огласили приговор, Али аль-Сашез буквально сиял. На каждое заседание суда он являлся в идеально сидящем чёрном костюме, забранными в аккуратный хвост волосами и идеально подстриженной бородой. Ему нравилось видеть эмоции людей вокруг; он знал, что им тяжело сопоставить такой благостный образ со всеми теми зверскими жестокостями, в которых его обвиняли. Для последнего заседания суда он попросил достать ему бордовый костюм, распустил волосы и сбрил бороду, чтобы даже те, кто привыкли к его внешности, вновь не смогли сдержать эмоций и сомнений, которые их обуревали.

Происходящее в суде Али слушал вполуха. Всё уже было предельно очевидно. Ради громкого процесса даже военные, скрипя зубами, вытащили на свет божий несколько своих документов, которые доказывали, что Али, мягко говоря, не слишком точно следовал приказам.

Его самого интересовал только финал. Чтобы сделать процесс более зрелищным, каждый раз, когда судья удалялся, на огромном экране показывали фрагменты военных хроник, записи последствий терактов, устроенных Али и его помощниками, интервью с родственниками пострадавших... Его выставляли настоящим демоном — и это ли не лучший подарок перед его скорой смертью?

В конце явно должны были показать лучшие фрагменты, и Али ждал её с огромным интересом. Он хотел увидеть того демона, которым его запомнят. Того, каким он войдёт в историю — и останется надолго.

Когда, наконец, судья удалился, и в наступившей тишине ожил экран, Али перестал сдерживать себя, устроился поудобнее (насколько это вообще возможно на жёстком стуле, к которому он был надёжно прикован) и расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.

Для финала они приберегли самое начало — про Ближний Восток. Этой частью своего прошлого Али искренне гордился. Ему даже хотелось крикнуть, чтобы они побыстрее промотали кадры, посвящённые первым терактам, и перешли к той части, где он собрал маленькую армию из детишек, которые доверчиво слушали его рассказы о боге, который велит им сражаться.

Полуприкрыв глаза, он слушал, как осуждающий голос диктора описывает количество погибших и пострадавших, и погружался в воспоминания. В удушающий летний зной и в промозглый подвальный холод дней подготовки, в шум выстрелов и взрывов, в отчаянные крики раненых...

Али толком не помнил, кого убил первым. Поначалу все они были чертовски весёлыми. Слившиеся в одно лицо, искажённое ужасом, в один голос, в котором мольба о пощаде мешается с рыданиями, в одно дрожащее тело, в единый поток крови, заливающей руки. Ему нравилось видеть и чувствовать мучения жертвы. У него был любимый нож, с которым он практически не расставался — никогда не знаешь, когда доведётся возможность поиграть с ним.

Одно время он на каждой операции отрезал кому-либо палец и забирал как трофей, предвкушая, как будет перебирать их, ощупывать, набирать горстями и высыпать, как будто это прекрасные искрящиеся камни. Но вскоре это ему наскучило — он толком не помнил, какой палец откуда взялся, и вся эта коллекция не приносила никакого удовольствия. Он высыпал их в реку — и рассмеялся, представив, как ужаснётся кто-то, кто увидит эту маленькую флотилию.

Об этом, разумеется, никто не знал. Али даже думал о том, не добавить ли этих милых деталей в свою речь после оглашения приговора. Было бы просто прекрасно продемонстрировать на кому-нибудь, как прекрасен человек, бьющийся в агонии...

Впрочем, и без этого видео про него было достаточно хорошим. Часть про детей Али уже видел, но снова смотрел её с огромным интересом. Он сам не рассказал бы эту историю так же хорошо. Его весёлую игру с детьми превратили в такую драму, что он сам мог бы начать осуждать такого человека, если бы это был кто-то другой. Но это был он сам, прекрасный демон, развращающий детские сердца и души именем бога.

Про детей рассказывали какие-то дальние родственники и соседи, и каждый из них упоминал о том, как дети под влиянием Али аль-Сашеза своими руками убили родителей. На очередной истории Али засмеялся в голос, ничуть не смущаясь прошедшей по залу волны перешёптываний. Это выглядело прекрасно, восхитительно, упоительно! Даже тогда, когда он от скуки болтал перед детишками про то, как боженька их любит, он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.

Дети были такими глупыми и доверчивыми, что он просто ради смеха решил попробовать убедить их убить собственных родителей. Он помнил всех, кто всё-таки решился — они были его маленькими дьяволятами. Али гордился каждым так, как будто это были его собственными детьми. Тем, кто опускал оружие, он перерезал глотки — прямо на глазах их родителей, и с удовольствием следил, как слабеет маленькое тело в его руках, а лица взрослых искажаются огромным оттенком неведомых ему, но столь сладких эмоций.

Родителей убитого потом добивали дьяволята, прошедшие испытание. Они верили, что так они спасут и своих товарищей, и их близких. Убей тех, кого ты любишь, чтобы они были счастливы на небесах — вот во что они верили.

Тот парень в Гандаме был одним из дьяволят. Соран. Один из первых, один из лучших, и, кажется, единственный, который бросил своего демонического отца. Это воспоминание заставило Али скривиться. Этого не было в хрониках — всё, что было связано с Селестиал Бинг, оставалось тайной за тысячей печатей. Ему вряд ли дали бы сказать что-то о них — но он и сам не хотел. Он не понимал их, не понимал Сорана, не понимал того парня, который по всем законам природы должен был его ненавидеть, не понимал остальных пилотов. Кроме, наверное, того, которого он сам убил — в нём было полно столь знакомой Али ярости, хорошо прогретой на тлевшей годами ненависти. Будь он младше — он мог бы стать отличным дьяволёнком. Но взрослые не умеют так искренне верить.

До конца видео Али досмотрел в благодушном настроении. Хотя мысли про Сорана чуть было не выбили его из колеи, ненависть, буквально сочившаяся из людей вокруг, вернула ему приятные ощущения. Да, сегодня он выглядел демоном для всего мира — его практически подсветили со всех сторон, окружили языками пламени и дали ему в руки самое устрашающее оружие.

Его ненавидел весь мир. Он стал равным самому дьяволу, его наместником на Земле. Оставалось только красиво шагнуть в разверзнувшуюся бездну.

Он знал, что его бездна будет выглядеть как газовая камера. С приведением приговора в действие в этот раз не затягивали — он с самого начала сидел внутри стеклянного куба, и сразу после слов судьи этот куб начали герметично запечатывать. Голоса заглохли, но их лица стали ещё более выразительными — сейчас люди в зале обменивались своими эмоциями друг с другом, и Али было достаточно смотреть на них, чтобы понимать, о чём о них могут говорить.

Прошла минута. Другая. Пятая. Десятая. Али был уверен, что вдохнёт умертвляющий газ на пике своего величия, но сейчас, когда казнь затягивалась, он начал нервничать. Судья о чём-то спорил с адвокатом и прокурором. Люди, обязанные привести приговор в действие, возились с каким-то агрегатом и тоже, кажется, спорили. Али оглядывал людей и понимал, что они начали терять интерес к происходящему. Он буквально чувствовал, как люди по всему миру переключают каналы и закрывают трансляции, ведь больше ничего интересного не будет.

Кто-то решил уйти из зала, и среди расступившихся людей Али увидел того пилота — так сильно ненавидевшего его на словах, но отчего-то опустившего пистолет при встрече. Выбравшего выстрелить ему в руку с оружием, скрутить и передать в руки правосудия. Молчавшего в ответ на все провокации и проклятия. Али почувствовал, как разгорается боль в простреленной руке, как начинает вновь заполнять всё тело, как будто он снова лежит на полу космической станции и с огромным удивлением смотрит на свои связанные руки, одна из которых — несколько небрежно, но в целом качественно перевязана, чтобы он не истёк кровью до того, как его бросят в тюрьму.

Зачем оставлять в живых того, кто убил всю твою семью? Зачем?

Али рванулся в кресле, как будто стремясь вырваться и прижать того пилота к стене, чтобы задать этот вопрос. И в этот момент ему в ноздри ударил незнакомый резкий запах.

На третьем вдохе, когда его взгляд уже начал затуманиваться, он увидел, что тот человек закрыл глаза и прижал руку к сердцу. Али молниеносно понял, что он молится. Ему доводилось убивать людей, которые молились перед смертью, и это были самые скучные и противные убийства. Он ненавидел их, ненавидел их нелепую веру, ненавидел, что они лишают его удовольствия. И он ненавидел этого пилота, который своей верой испортил ему момент триумфа.

Али открыл рот, намереваясь хотя проклясть его, но тело уже почти не слушалось.

Когда его тело затихло, в застывшей на лице маске смерти читался страх.


End file.
